1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a secondary battery configured by housing a wound electrode body in an outer case.
2. Description of Related Art
In secondary batteries of the related art, electric insulating films are disposed between inner surfaces of outer cases and wound electrode bodies in order to electrically insulate the inner surfaces of the outer cases from the wound electrode bodies. An example of the related art may include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-26704. In a battery of this Patent Literature, an electric insulating film is formed in a bag form to wrap an electrode body (wound electrode body). This electric insulating film in a bag form is so arranged as not to interfere with a corner part in an inner space of an outer case. Accordingly, it is facilitated to insert the electrode body wrapped by the electric insulating film into the outer case.